


Jurus Rahasia Teleport

by raaanyon



Series: Almari Nada (Seunglix) [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raaanyon/pseuds/raaanyon
Summary: Penyihir berambut pirang itu pun mengangguk, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa mendekati Seungmin tanpa sihir bukanlah sesuatu hal yang mustahil.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin & Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Series: Almari Nada (Seunglix) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845922
Kudos: 1





	Jurus Rahasia Teleport

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble ini ditulis dengan inspirasi lirik lagu  
> Jurus Rahasia Teleport - JKT48.
> 
> Boleh dicoba untuk didengar sambil membaca:  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/7lGF8jYWEtv2ydlmtPDrsC?si=DnvQHpHrQ9CumNObHAhj3Q

Jalan menuju sekolah di pagi itu dipenuhi siswa-siswa yang bergerombol dan bersenda gurau. Beberapa meter di belakang mereka, Lee Felix, salah satu siswa sekolah tersebut, berjalan seorang diri mengikuti gerombolan teman-teman sekelasnya.

Dengan suara kecil, Felix coba menyapa teman-temannya. Namun tentu saja ia diacuhkan karena suaranya yang terlalu pelan, dan teman-temannya yang terlalu sibuk mengetawai candaan dari Jisung. Felix menggerutu kecil dibuatnya, ia mengutuk setiap individu di gerombolan itu.

Kecuali Kim Seungmin, seorang pemuda berpembawaan teduh yang kini sedang tertawa kecil, namun selalu berhasil memasang tatapan keren. Atau paling tidak begitulah yang Felix pikir. Sampai kapan pun Felix tidak akan bisa mengutuk pemuda itu.

Felix sudah lama mengaguminya. Berbagai upaya ia coba lakukan untuk bisa dekat dengan Seungmin, namun keberaniannya tidak pernah muncul karena pemuda yang lebih muda itu selalu dikelilingi oleh teman-temannya, baik dari siswa laki-laki maupun siswa perempuan. Dan mereka nampaknya tidak pernah memberikannya kesempatan untuk mendekat. 

Felix mengakui, ia memang sedikit berbeda. Hal tersebut membuatnya sedikit menjauh dari teman-teman sebayanya, membuatnya tidak memiliki banyak teman di lingkungan sekolahnya. 

Dengan wajah sedikit sedih, ia tundukkan kepalanya, bibirnya bergerak perlahan seakan-akan sedang mengucapkan kata-kata, namun tidak ada suara apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. 

Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara benturan keras yang disusul oleh teriakan gerombolan siswa di depannya. Seungmin, yang semula berjalan di barisan belakang gerombolan itu, terlihat tiba-tiba terjatuh dengan posisi terduduk. Bagai ada angin kuat yang mendorongnya, ia perlahan terdorong ke belakang.

"Seungmin!!" teriak Yeji seraya berusaha menggapai lengan Seungmin. Namun kekuatan gadis tersebut belum mampu menahan daya apapun yang menarik Seungmin dari tempatnya semula.

Pemuda berkacama itu pun terpelanting hingga tepat di depan Felix. Sambil mengusap pantat dan kakinya yang sakit karena berbenturan dengan aspal, ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, bertemu pandang dengan Felix. "Felix...? Sorry, aku juga tidak paham kenapa aku bisa terlepanting ke sini."

Mata Felix terbelak, bibir membeku, menyadari apa yang telah ia perbuat.

"Seungmin, kamu gak apa-apa?" ujar Hyunjin, Jisung, dan Yeji serempak seraya berlarian menghampiri pemuda berkacamata itu. 

Hyunjin dan Jisung berupaya membantunya untuk berdiri, memastikan bahwa ia bisa kembali berjalan dengan normal setelah terlempar dengan cara yang cukup aneh. 

Berbeda dengan dua teman lainnya, satu-satunya gadis di kelompok itu malah berdiri tegap menghadap Felix dan memberikan tatapan seakan-akan pemuda berambut pirang itu lah yang harus bertanggung jawab atas kejadian tersebut. "Apa yang kamu perbuat?" tanya Yeji ketus. 

"Eng-enggak, aku gak berbuat apa-apa...." Felix terbata-bata menjawabnya.

"Yeji sudahlah, gak salah Felix juga kan." Seraya dibopong oleh kedua temannya, Seungmin memanggil gadis berambut panjang itu. "Sorry ya Lix, kamu gak kena tubruk kan?"

Felix menggeleng cepat, menginformasikan Seungmin bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Oke, bagus kalau begitu." Seungmin tersenyum kecil seakan mengajak ketiga temannya berjalan kembali mendahului Felix.

Meskipun Seungmin berusaha melindunginya dari gertakan Yeji, namun ia tahu bahwa Yeji benar. Memang ia lah yang bertanggung jawab atas kejadian aneh yang baru saja terjadi. Felix menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, masih merasa bersalah. Malu, karena ia tidak mampu menahan amarahnya dan malah menyebabkan kekacauan di pagi hari.

Dari belakangnya, Felix mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang yang sedang berlari ke arahnya. Jeongin, sepupunya, menepuk bahunya kencang sambil berusaha menenangkan deru nafasnya. "Kak, kamu yang buat Kak Seungmin terpelanting seperti tadi kan?" tanyanya sambil berbisik.

Ia tatap kedua mata Jeongin, ia tahu betul ia tidak akan mampu berbohong darinya. "Iya, aku.... Aku tidak sengaja membacakan _summoning spell_ kepada Seungmin tadi."

Jeongin berdecak, "Duh Kak, kalau sampai ketahuan banyak orang itu memang benar perbuatanmu, bisa-bisa keluarga kita terancam untuk pindah dari daerah sini. Lagi."

Jeongin benar, kali ini ia tidak boleh kembali merepotkan keluarganya. "Maaf, lain kali aku janji tidak akan ceroboh seperti tadi. Nanti sesampainya di kelas, aku akan hapus memori mereka tentang kecelakaan tadi."

"Iya, lebih baik begitu." Jeongin menarik nafas lega, kemudian menepuk bahu kiri Felix, berupaya menenangkan yang lebih tua. "Aku tahu Kakak suka sekali dengan Kak Seungmin, dan ingin menjadi dekat dengannya. Tapi Kakak ingat kan, kalau kita tidak boleh sembarangan memakai sihir yang kita punya? Nanti kita akan coba pikirkan bersama ya, bagaimana cara yang lebih normal agar Kakak bisa dekat dengan dia," lanjutnya seraya melemparkan senyum meyakinkan kepada Felix. 

Penyihir berambut pirang itu pun mengangguk, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa mendekati Seungmin tanpa sihir bukanlah sesuatu hal yang mustahil.

***

Lee Felix memang bukan seorang anak laki-laki dari keluarga biasa. Leluhurnya, yang merupakan seorang penyihir terkenal di eranya, telah mewariskan kekuatan mereka kepada anak cucunya. 

Meskipun telah diwariskan secara turun menurun melalui banyak generasi, namun kekuatan itu tidak sedikit pun memudar. Bedanya hanyalah, kini generasi-generasi terbaru harus mampu untuk dapat hidup berdampingan dengan manusia biasa. Merahasiakan kekuatan yang mereka miliki demi kebaikan dan keselamatan semua kaum.

Sekitar dua tahun yang lalu, keluarga Felix terpaksa harus pindah dari tempat mereka menetap, suatu kota kecil di utara Korea, karena satu kelalaian yang telah diperbuat Felix. Seperti pagi hari ini, tanpa sengaja Felix mengeluarkan sihir yang ia punya di hadapan banyak manusia, menghasilkan kegaduhan yang cukup besar di sekolahnya yang lama. 

Felix masih ingat betul bagaimana raut ketakutan yang memenuhi wajah teman-temannya, saat ia mengangkat salah satu gurunya dengan _levitation spell_ , dan menghempaskannya kembali ke tanah beberapa detik kemudian, menyebabkan sang guru mengalami patah di beberapa tulang tungkainya. 

Meskipun pagi ini Felix sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melukai Seungmin, dan beruntungnya pemuda berkacamata itu tidak mendapat luka yang berarti, namun siswa lain yang ada di sekitar mereka saat itu tetap memberikannya pandangan penuh ketakutan begitu mendapati Seungmin mendarat tepat di kakinya. Memelototinya, seolah-olah Felix adalah seorang monster.

Felix tidak akan mampu dan tidak mau dipandangi seperti itu lagi. Tidak. Mendekati Seungmin, yang selalu dikelilingi anak-anak lain, nampaknya memang sesuatu hal yang mustahil.

***

Padahal baru saja seminggu yang lalu Felix berjanji kepada Jeongin untuk tidak lagi menggunakan sihirnya di lingkungan sekolah, tapi lagi-lagi siang ini ia lepas kendali dan kembali mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Dan lagi-lagi, Kim Seungmin lah yang menjadi korbannya.

Bagaimana pun kerasnya Felix mencoba mengacuhkan rasa sukanya kepada Seungmin, namun letupan di dadanya selalu menjadi-jadi setiap kali ia menemukan Seungmin. 

Jam istirahat makan siang itu, Felix pergi ke cafetaria dengan ditemani oleh Jeongin. Sesampainya mereka di sana, cafetaria sudah cukup ramai. Namun pandangan Felix langsung jatuh pada sekelompok teman sekelasnya yang tengah menghabiskan makan siang mereka sambil bersenda gurau. 

Di meja itu, Seungmin sedang dirangkul oleh Hyunjin, yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Saking kerasnya ia tertawa, tak sesekali badannya terhuyung ke depan dan menabrak bahu Seungmin.

Deru nafas Felix terdengar lebih cepat melihat adegan tersebut bergulir di depan matanya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang paling ia benci saat ini, teman-teman Seungmin yang selalu mengelilinginya bagai benalu, atau malah dirinya sendiri yang tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk mendekati Seungmin. 

Mungkin lebih pada pilihan yang kedua. Entah mengapa terlahir berbeda lantas menarik semua keberaniannya untuk dapat mendekati pemuda yang ia suka.

Merasakan sedikit aura panas dari sebelahnya, secara perlahan Jeongin belokkan wajahnya memandangi kakak sepupunya yang kini tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku tahu apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan Kak, tapi ayo coba tahan amarahmu, cafetaria ini sangat ramai..." Jeongin coba memperingati seraya menepuk lengan Felix perlahan.

Felix berdengus kesal, namun berupaya semaksimal mungkin menahan gejolak apapun yang muncul di dalam dadanya.

Keduanya pun mendekati salah satu kios makanan yang tidak terlalu ramai. Saat Jeongin tengah sibuk berbicara kepada penjaga kios tersebut, menyebutkan lauk apa saja yang ia inginkan, Felix kembali melemparkan pandangnya ke arah meja Seungmin.

Dan kali ini, Hyunjin sedang meletakkan bibirnya tepat di telinga Seungmin, membisikkan sesuatu yang tidak dapat Felix ketahui.

Seakan ada api yang terbakar di kedua bola matanya, ia pandang lekat-lekat wajah Seungmin seraya membacakan _enchanting spell_. 

Tak lama kemudian, efek dari mantra tersebut menunjukkan rupanya. Wajah Seungmin, yang semula sedang sibuk memperhatikan Jisung yang sedang sibuk berbicara di depannya, tiba-tiba terangkat dan menatap lurus kepada Felix, bagai terhipnotis untuk beberapa saat. Panggilan dan gurauan teman-teman di mejanya ia hiraukan, tetap terdiam dan hanya memandangi sang penyihir muda tanpa berkedip.

Jeongin, yang baru saja mendapatkan nampan berisi makanannya, tak lama akhirnya menyadari apa yang tengah Felix lakukan. Dengan sigap ia tepuk bahu sepupunya itu dan berseru, "Kak! Aku kan sudah bilang, tahan dirimu!!" 

Mantra yang sedang dibacakan Felix sontak terhenti begitu penyihir muda berambut pirang itu tersentak dengan tepukan dari sepupunya. Ia lemparkan tatapan penuh penyesalan kepada Jeongin. "Maaf... ayo kita pergi dari sini, aku sudah tidak lapar lagi." ujarnya seraya menarik lengan penyihir yang lebih muda untuk pergi meninggalkan cafetaria.

Sementara itu, dari meja di ujung cafetaria, Seungmin mendadak dilimpahi pertanyaan dari teman-temannya mengenai perbuatan anehnya barusan. "Si Seungmin kenapa lagi deh?" Jisung memasang wajah keheranan.

Yeji, yang semula mencoba mengikuti arah pandangan Seungmin, lantas menyahut, "Felix lagi... Ada apa sih dengan dia?"

"Nggak apa-apa. Bukan, bukan Felix kok," pemuda berkacamata itu menggeleng pelan, berupaya untuk mengacuhkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan teman-temannya. Tapi di dalam dirinya ia tahu betul, telah terjadi sesuatu kepadanya.

Untuk beberapa saat tadi, ia yakin ada kekuatan lain dari luar dirinya yang memaksanya untuk menatap Felix. Menatapnya tanpa berkedip sedikitpun, seakan seluruh dunia hanya berpusat kepada pemuda bertubuh mungil itu. 

Meskipun kadang, untuk memandang dan memperhatikan seorang Lee Felix memang hanya membutuhkan sedikit dorongan dari dalam dadanya, namun kali ini ia yakin betul ada kekuatan lain yang membuatnya melakukan hal tersebut.

***

Sudah satu bulan lamanya semenjak terkahir kali Felix melemparkan mantra-mantra sihirnya kepada Seungmin. Dan sudah satu bulan pula, akhirnya Jeongin selalu menemani Felix saat menuju sekolah, saat pulang sekolah, ataupun saat jam istirahat makan siang. Mengawasinya sebisa mungkin. _"Ini permintaan mamamu," ancam yang lebih muda_.

Namun hari itu, seluruh siswa kelas XII akan mendapatkan materi pelajaran tambahan yang mengharuskan mereka tinggal di sekolah lebih lama. Sehingga Jeongin, yang saat itu duduk di kelas XI, harus pulang terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan Felix yang akhirnya bisa bernafas lega karena tidak lagi harus merasa terawasi, paling tidak untuk satu hari. 

Senja itu, tepat sebelum jam pelajaran tambahan terakhir, Felix berjalan sendirian kembali menuju ruang kelasnya saat ia melihat Seungmin dan Hyunjin berjalan beriringan di ujung lorong sekolah. 

Dengan malu-malu, penyihir muda itu mencoba melempar senyum kecil begitu berpapasan dengan kedua teman sekelasnya. Namun seperti biasa, keberadaannya seperti tidak pernah disadari oleh pemuda yang dikaguminya. 

Tanpa sedikit pun menengokkan kepala ke arah Felix, Seungmin terus berbicara kepada Hyunjin dan memandangnya lekat. 

_Selalu saja Hyunjin_ , pikir Felix kesal. Tanpa ia sadari, lagi-lagi bibir tipisnya bergumam kecil namun tidak mengeluarkan suara.

Felix sudah berjalan melewati Seungmin dan Hyunjin begitu ia mendengar Hyunjin tiba-tiba berseru panik, "Loh Seungmin... Seungmin ke mana?"

Meskipun ia membelakangi keduanya, namun Felix tahu betul apa yang telah terjadi. Ia baru saja membacakan _teleporting spell_ kepada Seungmin. Menghapusnya dari sisi Hyunjin, dan memindahkannya ke sisi lain gedung sekolah.

Mendengar suara Hyunjin yang semakin panik, Felix akhirnya memutuskan untuk mempercepat langkahnya, meninggalkan lorong tersebut dan berlari menuju ke tempat ia memindahkan Seungmin.

Dengan nafas terengah-engah, ia akhirnya tiba di depan gedung olahraga sekolah yang telah terkunci rapat. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar seruan minta tolong dari dalam. Itu pasti Seungmin. 

Setelah menengokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, memastikan bahwa tidak ada siapapun di sekitarnya, Felix menutup kedua matanya dan membacakan _unlocking spell_ pada gembok besar yang mengunci pintu gedung tersebut. 

Pintu gedung olahraga itu pun perlahan terbuka, memperlihatkan pemuda berkacamata yang tampak sedang sangat kebingungan.

"Felix??" gumamnya bimbang. "Ah, terima kasih sudah membukakan pintunya." lanjut Seungmin begitu menyadari bahwa ia telah diselamatkan oleh teman sekelasnya tersebut.

"Tidak masalah." Felix mengangguk kecil, sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya di depan dadanya seraya memerintahkan Seungmin untuk keluar dari gedung olahraga itu.

Kedua alis mata Seungmin bertautan begitu mendapati gembok besar yang tadinya menyegel pintu gedung tersebut rapat-rapat, kini tergeletak di lantai, sudah dalam kondisi terbelah menjadi dua.

Menyadari tanda tanya yang tergambar di wajah pemuda yang dikaguminya, Felix terbata-bata, "I-itu su-sudah rusak sedari tadi, a-aku hanya mendorongnya."

Seungmin membulatkan kedua bibirnya membentuk huruf O, bertindak seakan-akan mempercayai perkataan Felix. Meskipun itu tentu tidak masuk akal.

Meninggalkan gedung olahraga, keduanya berjalan bersebelahan menuju ke ruang kelas mereka dalam sunyi. Felix mengutuk dirinya yang tidak mampu berucap kata-kata, padahal dirinya jelas sedang dilimpahi kesempatan untuk berbicara berdua saja dengan Seungmin. Hal yang selama ini sangat ia impi-impikan.

Ketika Felix masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan berucap, "Tadi kamu yang sebenarnya memindahkan aku ke gedung olahraga kan?" 

Wajah Felix sontak berubah merah mendengar pertanyaan Seungmin, "Ma-maksudmu?" 

Seungmin tergelak kecil sambil menggeleng, "Ini memang tidak masuk akal... tetapi beberapa kejadian magis yang terjadi padaku belakangan ini selalu berhubungan denganmu. Bahkan Yeji pun berpikir begitu." 

Sang penyihir muda itu menundukkan kepalanya, berpikir keras bagaimana caranya agar dapat lolos dari pertanyaan ini. Menghapus memorinya akan kejadian barusan mungkin adalah pilihan yang tepat, namun jauh di dalam hati Felix, ia tidak mau melakukannya. Ia sungguh tidak ingin Seungmin melupakan apa yang saat ini sedang terjadi, sebagaimana ia tidak mau melupakannya. 

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu. Aku hanya benar-benar ingin tahu, apa benar selama ini kamu yang melakukan semua ini?" tangannya ia kembangkan membantuk sebuah lingkaran di atas kepalanya, berupaya memvisualisasikan 'semua ini'.

Seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya, penyihir muda di hadapannya mengangguk. "Maaf Seungmin, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud buruk..."

"Lantas, mengapa? Aku sempat berpikir bahwa kamu membenciku--"

"Tentu saja aku tidak membencimu!" potong Felix secara spontan. "Aku hanya mengagumimu, ingin dapat berbicara berdua denganmu, tanpa harus dikelilingi oleh teman-teman lainnya."

Seungmin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Matanya yang teduh menatap kedua mata Felix, seakan menyampaikan bahwa ia mengerti alasan yang dilontarkannya. "Tapi... bagaimana kamu bisa melakukannya? Semua hal itu di luar nalar manusia."

"Aku... aku bukan manusia pada umumnya..." Felix gantung kalimatnya, sebelum menarik nafas frustrasi. Ia bisa habis dimarahi seluruh anggota keluarganya kalau ia harus membocorkan kenyataan bahwa ia adalah seorang penyihir. "Maaf, untuk pertanyaan yang satu itu, aku tidak bisa menjelaskan."

Di luar dugaan Felix, Seungmin sama sekali tidak menunjukkan gurat wajah ketakutan atau pun kebingungan atas perkataanya sebelumnya. Senyuman penuh pengertian malah terkembang dari wajah pemuda yang lebih muda.

"Oke bagaimana pun caranya, mungkin kamu tidak perlu memberitahukannya kepadaku kalau memang sulit untukmu bercerita," ujar Seungmin lembut. Ini! Sifat ini lah yang sangat Felix sukai dari pemuda berkacamata ini. Ia tidak pernah memaksakan kehendaknya kepada orang lain, dan selalu nampak penuh pengertian. "Namun, untuk bisa bicara denganku, apakah boleh kamu lakukan secara normal saja?" lanjutnya.

"Ba-bagaimana mungkin?" tanya Felix terbata-bata.

Seungmin melemparkan seringai manis sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Entahlah. Mungkin kamu cukup datang ke mejaku dan panggil namaku, aku pasti akan menghampirimu. Aku mau berteman denganmu, Felix." _Atau lebih dari temanpun tak apa_ , tapi tidak terucapkan.

"Tapi kamu selalu dikelilingi oleh teman-temanmu..."

"Tidak masalah, aku akan bisa mengacuhkan mereka semua saat kamu membutuhkanku. Cukup dekati aku dan panggil namaku, ya? Tidak perlu dengan segala jurus rahasia ini," pinta Seungmin.

Wajah sang penyihir muda nampak berubah cerah, entah karena rasa lega dari dalam dirinya atau karena pantulan cahaya mentari senja yang terpapar di kulit putihnya. Ia mengangguk mantap, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak perlu pilih berbagai cara untuk mendapatkan orang yang ia suka. Cukup hanya dengan keberanian dan keyakinan, niscaya itu bukanlah suatu hal yang mustahil.

\- FIN -


End file.
